Missing You
by Xianthra17
Summary: Itachi and Hidan talking about their love. Peace offering since I was a total jerk. Forgive me? I know you know who you are. Rated M for the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN** : Written as a peace offering for someone special... I'm sorry I was such a jerk. Forgive me? :D**

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed as well...

* * *

_Written in Itachi's POV_

**Missing You**

I hate being human...

Damn! It was hard. I hate the fact that humans have stirrings. But there are a few things that I can tolerate from being a human. Maybe I should rephrase my first line.

I hate being emotional...

I wasn't like this before. Kami knows how unaffected I can be with everything. You can even ask my younger brother, Sasuke about that. I am sure you will get an earful.

How I became like this, I really don't know... But perhaps, I really do...

This may get long, so I am warning you ahead. But Sasuke always told me that I have photographic memory. I will not go by the details, just the highlights so that you may understand why I am feeling this way...

This all started around seven years ago. It was an ordinary day at work. I arrived fifteen minutes earlier than my required shift. I was time conscious. A trait I know I should lessen since I am the owner of the business I handle. I made my way to my office. Got the same respectful greeting from my employees and the daily ogling that goes along with it.

I went directly to my table. My secretary Konan came in, bringing me my coffee and my day's schedule. She left after she jotted down a few of my instructions. I scanned the schedules one by one. Then my eyes came to a stop. I was supposed to meet a representative from this religious charity.

I know my face cringed. I have nothing against religion nor am I against charity. But usually I get to face old women - some who still try to act cute. Not to be cruel or such, they should just get to the point and avoid flowery words. I literally hate sweet talk.

I rarely decline on charities. My mother was a member of countless charities - until the accident got her and my father. I just continued her legacy in her memory.

So my day went on. It was a bad day, probably because it was Monday. Now looking at the last meeting of the day, I knew I will be doomed. I just hoped that I will have the strength to stay polite and calm until this final meeting will end.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes. I was so tempted to let Konan handle the meeting for me. Women got along well. After all, I will still be signing no matter what. But a tinge of guilt bugged me. I can't let sweet Konan face the old ladies. I told myself that I can do this. I heard Konan's voice over the intercom. I got up and made my way out of the office.

I walked towards the conference room. My shoes clicked against the tiles. Konan already told me that the charity representative was already waiting. I went in the room with the Maroon drapes, I liked Maroon. They calm me in a way. My eyes were still on my phone for my brother was asking me something.

"Good afternoon .." the deep voice caught me off guard that I almost dropped my phone. Before me stood a man. I was surprised, for I was expecting to see a little old lady for this meeting.

"Good afternoon... sorry to have kept you waiting." I stated. I was glad that my voice didn't show my surprise.

Sparkling facets of crimson tipped Amethysts looked at me. His smile was friendly. He can't really be from a religious charity group. My impression on such groups have always been incorporated with women. But he was male... a very attractive male to be exact.

He was tall and broad-shouldered. His hair was - well, unique. The shade changes as his head moved. It was pale gray in one minute and then silver on the other. I have never been intimidated by anyone all my life. But this man excreted pure power and attention. I just couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Hidan, Uchiha-san..." he said as he held his hand out before me. Clean and well-manicured fingers caught my eyes. "Pleasure..." I answered back as I shook his hand. His hand was calloused and the grip was firm. I was convinced that this man was real.

We started talking. I found out that he was the Guidance Counselor for a religious group who specialized in educating out of school youths. This Hidan had a nice voice. He spoke in a clear manner and went straight to the point. I was glad I didn't ask Konan to cover for me. Like a miracle, Hidan's voice seemed to wipe today's bad mood on me away. By the end of the meeting, I was actually smiling.

The meeting ended and I was finally free to go home. I liked this Hidan person. He would be a great asset to any company.

So the days passed and I forgot about my encounter with the sweet-talker.

Until that one fated day. I could never forget that date for as long as I breathe.

I was in the middle of signing papers. I still had a lot to finish. Again, I was in my infamous bad moods. Being in a bad mood seemed to be my default attitude. Konan buzzed and informed me of an important phone call. Still holding a pen and a few pieces of papers, I automatically pressed the speaker button and took the call.

"Hey Uchiha-san, it's me Hidan. We met before. Do you remember me?" just that line made me stare at the telephone. I remembered him. How can I forget the man who was able to make me smile despite my mood.

"Itachi..." I stated. I was somewhat nervous that my palms started to sweat. I don't know why, but my heart started to beat faster than it's usual rate.

"Excuse me?" he asked. I must have sounded dumb. "Stop with the honorifics Hidan, call me Itachi..." I repeated myself.

I heard him laugh. The deep gurgle of laughter sounded wonderful. "Okay Itachi, if you say so." he stated.

"What can I do for you Hidan?" I asked as I placed my pen down and focused my attention to my unexpected caller.

"I wanted to invite you..." he stated. I can hear the smile in his voice. Was the man asking me out or something?

"Where to?" I asked, hoping that my voice came out okay on his end and not breathy.

"Because of your donation, our gym is finally covered. We would like you to come and be our guest of honor for it's formal opening." he explained.

There was no way that I would refuse. I honestly wanted to see the man again.

"When?" I asked, trying so hard not to sound too eager. I never reacted like this over someone before. If I did, I couldn't remember.

"What is today? Wednesday... let's see..." Hidan stated and I heard the sound of papers being shuffled. I smiled, I can picture out Hidan's hands shuffling the papers around.

"Friday... the ceremony will be this coming Friday at 4 in the afternoon." he stated. I looked at my computer and checked my schedule. I was supposed to meet Sasuke that day. We were to have dinner. But I think I can make it.

"Itachi?" he heard Hidan call out. "I am here. I was just checking my schedule..." he said. "Can you make it?" he asked. "Yes, I can..." I informed him. I can hear that he was pleased. I was pleased with myself.

"I will see you then..." he said. "Wait..." I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. I hope I didn't sound like a whiny child. "Yes?" he answered. "Where is this... I mean what is the address..." I tried to find some typical question for the conversation to get longer. "Oh, I was planning on picking you up... or would you rather drive on your own to get here?" he stated.

I don't want to act too important and also after this said occasion, I will have to meet Sasuke and have dinner with him after that "I will drive... I have an appointment after that..." I stated. So I got the address and made sure I written it correctly. "I'll see you then Itachi..." he stated. "Yes, I will see you..." and I ended the call. Then I realized I haven't said goodbye. Was I wrong? Probably not...

So Thursday arrived and I worked like a robot. I did things mechanically. I was actually trying hard not to get too excited for tomorrow. Why was I excited? I was starting to get confused. What did Hidan have to make me feel this way?

Time flew so fast and before I realized it, it was already Friday. I made sure to free my day as early as possible. I was somewhat excited, though I tried to hard to tell my mind that I am not. But who was I kidding? Even Konan noticed my mood but was gracious enough not to ask. I would not have anything to use as an alibi.

I left the office at around 3. I went home to change. I wanted to look presentable. I was never too conscious about the way I looked until now. These few firsts were quiet odd. Maybe I was just a late-bloomer or something.

I was ready and still had 45 minutes to spare. I was too early. I didn't want to go the venue right away and have them scramble around uneasily because of my presence. I felt annoyed why I never thought of asking Hidan for his number. I made a mental note to get that information later.

I drove to the venue and was glad to spot a coffee shop nearby. I parked my car and headed towards the shop. I went in, hearing the bells on the door tinker as I pushed it open. I ordered a double espresso, took a seat by the window and waited for it.

Maybe I should lessen my coffee. I was starting to become a nervous wreck.

"Itachi?" I almost jumped. I knew that voice. It was becoming too familiar to me now.

I turned and faced Hidan. He was grinning, obviously happy to see me. I didn't have to fake my smile. I was pleased to see him as well.

"Hidan..." I acknowledged him. He sat opposite to me. "You are early..." he stated, his voice came out somewhat teasing. I smirked "I am? That's good." came my reply. Obviously, Hidan didn't buy it. He just laughed.

We chatted for a while and I was able to get his number and saved it in my phone. I was probably getting too relaxed before the man. I really don't know if this was good or bad. I hope it was in the positive side.

I will not go into more details, but the program went smoothly. And after that, I had no other reasons to see the man. I was disappointed. Maybe I can find a way to see him again.

Hidan had this personality that can get anyone at ease with him. I wanted to get to know this man. I was never interested in anyone the way I was with him now.

My mind was full of doubts and uncertainties. I think I have been working too hard. Sasuke kept bugging me to get a vacation, to which I readily ignored. But now, it sounded like a very good idea. I was suddenly becoming a stranger to myself.

3 days after our last meeting, I decided to take a few days off from work. I made Sasuke take over as I leisured myself at home.

I could not remove that day from my memory. It was the first day I got a message from Hidan.

We exchanged texts and by the end of the day, decided to meet. We agreed on having dinner at a small bistro.

This meeting were followed by a couple of more rendezvous. His text messages greeted me in the morning everyday, even if I already went back to work. It was heartwarming, knowing that he was there... always.

A month passed and he asked me to go with him and check the house he was planning to purchase. He wanted my opinion. I agreed, it was Friday... the last day of my work week.

He waited for me as I left the office. I trailed behind his car. The house was located in the outskirts of the city. It was a small lot that was overlooking a lake. It was nice... peaceful... a perfect place to unwind.

I got off the car and made my way to him. He was standing underneath a tree and was facing the still waters.

I stood beside him and stared at the waters. Neither of us said a word. Sometimes we were like that... just enjoying the knowledge that the other was there.

"Itachi..." I heard him call my name. I turned around and realized that he was standing behind me now... way too close than necessary. "Yes?" my voice sounded cautious. I wondered if Hidan detected that I was uneasy with our closeness.

I always thought that I towered over Hidan, but having him close to me now made me realize that we are of the same height - though his frame was larger than I was.

"Itachi..." he called out again. "What is it H-hidan?" I suddenly grew breathless. The intensity of his stare was, I don't know... intriguing that it caused me to unexpectedly catch my breath.

"I really like you Itachi..." his voice was low, sultry and warm. I blinked a couple of times and he smiled. His smile was heart-warming. I have never experienced a man confessing his feelings to me. How was I to answer him back?

"I may be too forward, forgive me..." he suddenly stated. It was getting awkward. I remained silent, searching my mind for anything intellectual to tell him. I was really surprised... this confession was unexpected. I looked away from him. I was still in a shock.

"Itachi, will you say something? I don't like your silence..." he said, backing up to give me more space. I can feel heat on my cheeks. I knew I was blushing. That was one thing I hated about myself. Men don't blush, maybe I was an exception.

"What should I say?" I asked him. I heard him chuckle lightly. I slowly looked up and saw that his eyes were still transfixed unto me.

"You can start by telling me if you are mad at me for confessing." he said softly. I was dumbfounded. Is this how a woman feels when they get courted or something.

"I... I am not Hidan." that was the truth. How can I be mad over someone who was just being honest with himself?

"Are you... okay with that?" he asked me. I know he was pertaining to him liking me.

"I... I really don't know Hidan..." that was probably the safest answer I could give him as of the moment. It wasn't that I didn't like the man. But the like I was feeling wasn't exactly in the romantic side... I guess... I don't know. I was confused.

I saw him sigh. He moved and looked away from me and I noticed that the light in his eyes dulled a little. I felt, I don't know - guilty. I didn't want to be the reason for his sadness.

"Hidan..." I called out to him. He looked at me and raised his brows. I didn't know if I needed to apologize or soothe him. This was something I never expected to happen.

"I am not forcing you to anything Itachi. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I have never felt anything like this before. You are very special to me Itachi..." he stated with a sad smile.

I silently nodded and looked down to my shoes. I knew my face was red from all the emotions that were battling in me.

But unexpected things happen. Hidan moved towards me, held me in his arms and when I looked up... his lips descended unto mine.

Everything happened so fast that my heart stopped beating for a few seconds as my mind tried to decipher what just happened.

I looked at Hidan. He looked at me as if was waiting for me to say or do something.

I had no choice. I pushed him away and quickly left him.

I went in to my car and started the engine and sped away. My heart was beating so hard that I could hear it. I took in deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I can still feel the warmth of his lips. I absently touched my lips... why was I so affected by his kiss? What was happening to me?

After that day, I have not heard anything from Hidan. He didn't text me quotes like he usually did. Somewhere deep inside, I felt empty and at a loss.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was beginning to miss Hidan...

I was a total mess by the end of the week. Sasuke noticed my wreckage. He asked me about it, but I was not ready to open up yet. Honestly, I was still confused. Confused over these strange feelings in me.

I was also afraid, afraid that my brother might not understand me. I was not in love with the man. But I wanted him. Maybe my understanding over love is not as much as I thought I have.

But Sasuke continued to bug me about it. He was staying over my apartment for the weekend, which made it easier for him to bombard me with question after questions. I was that transparent to my brother.

"Fine!" I remember telling Sasuke exasperatedly. I saw the grin of success light up in my handsome brother's eyes. I spilled the beans. He listened and then told me that I was in the first stage of falling in love. Now when did my brother become a love guru? I didn't want to know.

"Call him..." was Sasuke's advice. Yeah, right! What shall I tell the man? 'Hey I've been thinking about you...' what a wonderful suggestion. So easy to say but extremely difficult to do.

Sasuke stopped bothering me and went to his room. The rest of the weekend was uneventful. Maybe my brother realized that I needed some space.

Monday came and I woke up earlier than usual. I decided to put my energy into something useful. Sasuke was still snoring lightly on his bed and was cocooned by his covers, so rousing him from his slumber was a task unimaginable.

He was a morning person like myself, but I dared not disturb his sleep. He still had a few hours to spare.

I went out and decided to go to the nearest 24 hour convenience store and get some shampoo. I was supposed to go shopping for that yesterday but it slipped my mind.

It was still around 4 in the morning. So I donned a hoodie and walked towards my goal. I reached it without any disturbances. It was a quiet relaxing 15 minute stroll.

I got in and grabbed a shopping cart. I decided to scan over random products since I was already there. I was familiar with the place so I went directly to the shampoo aisle. I picked up a large bottle of my favorite shampoo and grabbed the mentholated one Sasuke was fond of. I turned to the left and headed for the soaps.

The brand I normally use was not available, so I scanned over the products that where displayed. Taking time to read the ingredients since I had sensitive skin and rash easily.

Reading labels after labels... I realized that it will not work. I think I have to go to the mall where a wider variety was available. So I decided to go and get some fruit before hitting the counter.

I was pushing the cart absent-mindedly... looking around for anything that catches my interest.

"Itachi..."

Suddenly I heard someone call my name from behind. How can that person identify me? I was in a hoodie and was wearing sweatpants.

I turned around. I guess you probably know by now who called me.

"Hidan..." I said in a small voice. He smiled at me. The same warm smile I was so used to see him don.

He was wearing a purple shirt and blue denim pants. His hair was unstyled by any hair products. It fell over his eyes and the sides of his face. Hidan looked good with his hair down.

"Fancy meeting you here... at this hour..." he stated as his Magenta eyes dove down to his wristwatch.

"I woke up early..." I simply said. He nodded.

We silently walked side by side towards the fruit section. Neither of us said anything. But my heart was beating erratically fast. I hope he couldn't hear it.

"Uh, Itachi..." he broke the silence. I looked at him. He looked uneasy.

"Yes?" I tried to answer calmly but my heart was all over the place. Damn! Sasuke was right. I was in the first stage of falling in love with this man. I never expected to act like a school girl of some sort.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. The gesture made my heart flutter again.

Everything this man does has an effect on me that I could not explain.

"I was never mad at you in the first place, Hidan." I told him. It was true. I wonder how did he come to that conclusion.

"I thought you were..." he said. I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I was not..." I assured him.

"Itachi..." he silently stated.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"I still meant what I said..." he informed me.

It was now or never. I could not continue to deny this. I didn't want to run away from him anymore.

"I am honored, Hidan..." I informed him. He looked at me curiously "You mean that?" he asked.

I knew he got my message.

I nodded. His smile brigthened the whole building. I was captivated.

"Will you have breakfast with me?" he asked. I can feel the happiness in his voice. This man didn't waste any time.

"Certainly." though short, my response made Hidan's smile even wider. I couldn't help myself but smile back.

So that started everything.

And as I learned more about Hidan, the more I wanted him.

I just woke up one day and realized that I was already in love - full-pledged with all the daydream trimmings.

It's been seven years now since that breakfast took place.

Being in love may be troublesome at times.

But experiencing it is the best thing life has to offer.

Hell, I miss Hidan.

I look around the room and see his towel... see his comb... his shirt... damn! Everything around me makes me miss him.

I can still even smell him around. His scent is embedded in my pores.

He said that he will be home in two days. So, he should be coming home soon... it was already Sunday and he left Friday...

I wonder what can I do to prevent him from leaving the country so often.

He deserves a punishment when he gets home... for making me miss him too much, don't you think?

* * *

**see you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** : **Part 2 of my peace offering... :D

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed as well...

* * *

_Hidan's POV_

**Missing You**

Holy Crap!

How long will I have to wait for this thing to land?

I have been staring at my watch for the past three hours.

I rushed to get home as fast as I can.

I never realized that I can miss someone like this. Well, the world is full of surprises indeed.

As I continued to fidget in my seat, I decided to play with my mobile phone to occupy my mind.

Now it wasn't a good idea for Itachi's face graced the screen.

I think my sigh is too loud. The woman infront of me turned. Sorry if I was too loud, I just can't help feeling melancholic.

Itachi always manages to take my breath away... and it never changed in the last 7 years. In fact, it seemed to have gotten more intense as time goes by.

I still can't believe how lucky I am to have Itachi. He was my everything. My reason for living. I was still undeniably head over heels in love with my boyfriend.

I smiled as I traced my finger on Itachi's face. He rarely smiles, I think this is a trait that he and his younger brother shared to the highest level. But in this picture, my beloved is smiling. His hair is loose and his cheeks are hinted with faint blush.

This was taken during our first anniversary. I never dared change my wallpaper ever since this shot was taken. He just looks so lovely here..

I have always been a frank person. I was rarely tongue-tied.

But as far as I can remember, Itachi made it too difficult for me to confess my feelings.

Our love story is not legendary... like the tales of the greatest love affairs in movies and books out there. The simplicity of how our love grew is what makes it extraordinary... Unique in our very own special way.

When I first met him, he was someone the business world called as the Ice King.

I will be forever thankful that I was the one assigned to meet Itachi and asked for a sponsorship. It was as if that day was fated. I was supposed to be on another meeting, but a sudden change of plans at the school occured. So I had to suck in some courage and meet the great Uchiha. I was curious afterall if everything that I have heard about Itachi were true.

He came into the conferrence room, wearing a red and white stripped tie. He looked tired and was busy with his phone. I will never forget that day. I actually can't forget his tie. He looked like as if he was wearing a candy cane around his neck. That made me less nervous.

Everything the faculty gossiped about Itachi was true. He was very attractive. The perfect hair... the perfect face. Heavens, he was gorgeous! When his cold eyes looked at me, I noticed surprise... and then sudden appreciation. Itachi's eyes were very expressive once his guard was taken down.

I made it my goal that day to see him smile. He did and I was so damn proud of myself. I vowed to myself that this will not be our last meeting. I knew he was a busy man. But there were a lot of possibilities that we could still see each other. Afterall, we still lived and worked in the same city. Nothing was impossible.

After the meeting, I can't seem to remove Itachi from my mind. I was getting obsessed with him. I would stare blankly into any open space in my office and see the raven's beauty emerge. I have never wanted anyone this intensely.

I am not gender cautious when it comes to relationships. You can call me bisexual. I have had flings, but never had anything serious. I told myself that I will only stay steady with someone that I can't live without. That just simply means that it's for keeps.

And I believe that Itachi is worth keeping...

It took me eternity to finally find a good and legitimate alibi to see Itachi again. I tried to look for any loopholes and found none. I was so pleased. Inviting Itachi as the guest of honor for the gym opening was a fantastic idea.

So I called him and invited him. My heart was literally dancing when he came on the line. Even over the phone, Itachi's voice sounded wonderful. He agreed on coming and I felt complete. I was really looking forward for it.

So we exchanged numbers and had a friendly texting habit. It rooted and my day doesn't feel complete if I don't text him. I send him quotes and other readable stuff. I sometimes e-mail him. Slowly but surely, I started to get to know the Itachi under the business cover.

He was a sensitive and caring man who spoiled his younger brother rotten because of love. He liked sweets and could not stand watching tear-jerking movies. He have extreme self-control and his patience was a gift from the heavens. I have never met anyone with Itachi's patience...In other words, I have never met anyone like Itachi. He was simply on a league of his own.

I knew and was sure to myself that I have fallen in love with this man. Now the only problem was how to make him fall in love with me.

I have never pursued anyone so reserved in my life. Sometimes, I get to thinking - what good have I done in this world that I was given the privilege to meet Itachi? He was a treasure that belonged to the heavens. I could no longer think straight since I met him.

The days went by and they turned to weeks. Months came and I still couldn't get over this feelings I have for Itachi.

I have to confess, or else I might just burst!

I can't forget that day. Itachi was surprised with my confession. I even renderred him speechless.

But all my restraints and self-control left me the moment I stared into Itachi's dark eyes I realized that I just saw what heaven would be like.

I knew it would be wrong. But how can I let this moment pass? My angel was here... I would be too crazy not to go for it.

So I kissed him.

His lips felt so soft against my mouth. Though he did not kiss me back, I know that I have finally tasted ambrosia.

Though that kiss lasted only for a couple of delicious seconds... it really happened. I back up a bit, absorbing Itachi's beauty as much as I could. I was afraid it might be my last time to see him this close. I trespassed his privacy and took advantage.

But being a lovesick fool, I could not detect regret. I could die right there and then. I was ready for I have finally found the reason why I was born.

I have never been this emotional in my life.

But love does a lot of mysterious things to someone... this is surely one of it

I could not forget how Itachi looked at me when he left.

Though my ego was hurt, I knew he would be back. He would be mine. We belonged together.

So I decided to give him time. Though it killed me, I remained silent.

I was hoping Itachi would think about me. I know I was asking for the impossible. But hey, a man can dream...

As the days went by, I was losing my sanity.

I was losing hope that there would still be a future for me and Itachi.

I really thought that my confession was a good thing.

But I guess I don't know Itachi that much. I wished I should have taken it longer.

If we can't be lovers, I still hope we can be friends.

So I let the days slip my fingers. Trying so very hard to go on with my life. But each day makes me hopeful. Something in me tells me that my waiting will be rewarded. I have this intuition that is usually never wrong. So I waited.

Until that fated day came. I was out with a few friends, I think it was Kakuzu's birthday. We went out drinking, though I didn't take my share. I was in no mood for anything jolly lately.

Kakuzu dropped me off my apartment around 3 in the morning. I tried to get myself to sleep. I tossed and turned, but yy mind was still wide awake. So I gave up and decided to cook something.

But when I went to the pantry, nothing caught my eye. Glancing at the clock it showed 3:35... I just had this sudden urge to leave the house.

So I did and decided to hunt for something to eat. My street didn't have a lot of foodstands and such, I was craving for something sweet. Pancakes. Yes, I craved for pancakes that day.

So I hunted for a grocery store or something. I knew I have seen a convenience store somewhere near.

My feet came to life and walked on their own.

I finally reached the store my mind was telling me about. When I touched the handle, I suddenly felt tingly all over. I started to palpitate. Something was about to come. I can feel it in my bones.

I got in... and my heart stopped beating. I saw Itachi.

He was wearing normal clothes and his lovely raven locks were covered under a hooded jacket.

I wanted to run to him and warp my arms around him. There were so many things I wanted to do right now. I stayed unmoving until I realize Itachi left my sight. I quickly followed him.

I found him by the shampoo corner. I silently followed him to the soap section as well. He was reading the labels hard. Itachi looked simply amazing. Everything he does looked wonderful in my eyes. That is really how love hit me. It hit me hard, right to the core.

I watched him, amused at the way his beautiful brows furrowed as he returned the soap back. He then made a turn towards the fresh produce aisle. I took a few quick strides after him. I can't just let him get away from me again...

I called his name. He turned around. His reaction was priceless. That will be forever embedded in my memory.

I made small talk, feeling somewhat shy.

I walked beside him but said nothing. We went aorund the aisles a couple of times.

That is when I decided to ask and remind him of how I felt.

I expected a 'no'. I expected a 'sorry'.

But when he looked at me and told me that he was honored. I simply died and went to heaven. I knew that was the sign I was needing.

I really wanted to kiss him, but I might offend him. So I gave the bestest smile I can give.

He smiled. I knew I was in the right track.

I invited him for breakfast and he agreed.

From that moment on, I promised myself that I will make it my goal to see Itachi smile everyday. I want to be the reason for all his happiness.

That breakfast marked the day my life became complete.

I can even remember what we had for breakfast. I had pancakes with blueberry jam and Itachi had chocolate chip crepes drizzled with honey. He still even eats those from time to time. My beloved is really into sweets.

That was seven years ago, but everyting that happened is still fresh in my memory.

Now do you believe the 7 year-itch curse? Have you heard of it? They said that after 7 years is up, the fire that lovers have will die.

If you ask me... I don't believe in such things.

I will be in love with my raven indefinitely.

Reminiscing is good, I have calmed down. I think I should do this more often...

Ah, finally the plane landed.

I can't wait to see him.

I can't wait to run my fingers through his hair, kiss him and tell him how much I love him. will

Jashin! I miss him terribly.

Being away from Itachi is pure torture.

I hope he will like the present I bought for him. I am not sure he will approve of the color, but he does know that I always love to see some violet on him.

He knows I will be coming home soon, but he doesn't know it will be today...

Do you think Itachi will be surprised to see me? I know he hates surprises, I just can't help it.

I wonder what he was up to while I was away...

**~tbc~**

* * *

The last chapter will follow soon... Thank you for taking your time to read this... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**** :** Final installment of my peace offering... :D

* * *

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed as well...

* * *

_Author's POV_

**Missing You**

Itachi kicked the covers away and rolled out of bed. He was bored to death. He have been staring at his cellphone for almost 3 hours now. Hidan haven't texted him yet. The last text he received told him that he was still in a meeting. He tried calling his boyfriend's number but it was unattended.

He had his time reminiscing his life with Hidan. It made him miss the platinum-haired man even more. He ran his fingers though his hair and removed the stretchy band that held his midnight locks in place. He decided to take a shower and maybe he can visit Sasuke or stroll at the mall. He took his day off from work and Sasuke was in the office for him. He was restless and unproductive in the last couple of days. He knew he needed a temporary escape.

He was in fact, always like this when Hidan was away.

Itachi looked around and suddenly the apartment seemed so big... so silent... so empty. Itachi sighed loudly and shook his head. Damn Hidan! Why did the man have to be so wonderful in his eyes?

He wasn't really blaming the man for the way he was acting. Even for seven years, Itachi was still a stranger towards his reactions over Hidan's absence.

He removed the cotton shirt he was wearing and was now just clad in his boxers. He moved lazily around, killing time as much as he can. He texted Sasuke and asked him if he wanted to have coffee with him or maybe an early dinner. It was almost 5 in the afternoon.

He checked his phone and frowned when he noticed that it just showed him his wallpaper. He tossed it on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Suddenly his phone jingled a familiar tune that made him rush back almost immediately. He grabbed the vibrating machine and clicked on the green button...

"Hello Babe..." Hidan's raspy voice filled Itachi's ears. Itachi's heart started to beat erratically "Hidan, where were you?" he asked. He heard the man chuckle "Did you miss me already? I told you I was on a meeting..." he explained. Itachi frowned "Well you have to callback, I am about to take a shower..." he stated.

Itachi heard the audible gasp Hidan made. He smiled, he didn't intentionally wanted to tease his man. But with that reaction, it felt such a perfect idea. But then, he knew he will be frustrated in the end so he decided to just stop. "Hidan, are you still there?" he asked. "Yes, Itachi... I am still here..." Hidan whispered.

"You go home and change, call me back in 30 minutes." he asked.

"Did you lock the front door Itachi?" Hidan questioned him.

"Yes, why?" Itachi asked a bit puzzled with his boyfriend's sudden querry.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure... okay Babe... I will call you back in 30 minutes... wait for me..." Hidan said, his voice was now low and breathy. And then just that, the line went dead.

Itachi raised his brow in confusion. He shrugged and placed the phone back to the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

*****0o0o0*****

Hidan was half-running from the arrival area towards the airport's exit. He wished for the impossible right now. How wonderful if he had wings so he can be home in an instant. How wonderful it would be if he were a legendary ninja with teleporting powers that he can use.

Damn! Itachi was in the shower right now and just a thought of how his raven looked like under the pouring water was enough to make him hard and needy.

He hailed a taxi and demanded the driver to be fast. He was breathing heavily as he tried to distract himself from thinking of Itachi. He was fuming as he closed his eyes to concentrate. His hard-on was obviously showing against the light material of his slacks. He didn't care if the taxi driver was gawking at him. How can he control his urges? Like he stated earlier, he will never tire of Itachi and his beauty. He will always want the raven like the first time.

The traffic light turned red. Hidan cursed his dismay out. He can already see their apartment from that intersection. He grabbed his wallet and a few bills and handed them to the driver. He got out of the cab and briskly walked his way towards home. He couldn't wait any longer. He took crossed the street, took a shortcut and was now almost there.

He was sweaty, breathless and aroused. Trembling fingers tried to put the key properly into to lock. He can hear the water gushing form outside. Damn! Itachi would be so surprised he wouldn't know what hit him.

He got in the apartment, kicked his shoes and rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time. His heart was going crazy. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt in the process. When he reached their bedroom, he threw his bag down. He saw Itachi's discarded clothes and his blood boiled even higher.

He picked Itachi's shirt and brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Gods, he missed his lover's scent.

He stripped his clothes hastily, scattering them all over the floor carelessy. He can hear Itachi's humming echoing against the gushing water.

He went to the bathroom and turned the knob...

The squeaking wasn't clear because the shower was on. Itachi came to view, his wet long hair clung on his back. His wet skin glistened with water and soap. The ripples of the flowing water was kissing his lovers body in every possible space. Hidan inhaled and closed his eyes. He can smell Itachi's musky scent... he was indeed finally home.

He moved and wrapped his arms around Itachi's naked chest.

"Itachi... I missed you so much..." Hidan whispered as he planted a small kiss on Itachi's shoulder.

*****0o0o0*****

Itachi froze for a few seconds as his mind tried to recover from the sudden shock. Hidan's warm arms hugged him closer. He can feel his lover's heated breathing against his nape. He shivered a bit.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Hidan asked as he took the soap from Itachi's hand and began lathering it on Itachi's back. His fingers move along the contours of Itachi's lean frame. Itachi gently shook his head, his wet, long hair swaying as he moved.

"Really now... are you mad at me?" Hidan asked as he started to give Itachi's shoulders a massage. Itachi tilted his head to the right, showing HIdan where he wanted to be massaged.

"No, I am not..." Itachi stated. Hidan knew Itachi was a bit pissed. The raven hated surprises. He knew he did a good job surprising him. Itachi usually shuts down when he is surprised. He looses composure and gets all tongue-tied. He will have to remind his lover not to do that again...

He tried to act cold and mad... at least to make Hidan feel sorry for not telling him he was coming home and... but oh, how could he? Hidan was here... naked and under the shower with him. He was massaging him and planting small kisses all over his shoulder... Hidan knew so well that he loved getting that from him.

"H-hidan..." Itachi wanted that to come out firm to stop Hidan... but his voice wasn't cooperating with his brain. His lover's name came out in a throaty whisper.

Hidan didn't stop, as a matter of fact he decided to not only shower Itachi with kisses but he also decided to add some touching as well after hearing how deliciously Itachi called out to him.

Itachi's breathing started to get uneven. His body reacted so damn well on Hidan. His lover knew just where to touch him and turn him on. Despite having Hidan in his life for seven years, it still wasn't enough... Itachi would still get goosebumps... Itachi would still gasp in surprise... Hidan would always, never fail to please his senses... and he will never tire of tasting, feeling and loving Hidan for as long as he breathes.

"I missed you Itachi... so fucking bad..." Hidan growled against the wet skin, running his fingers through his wet hair. It felt wonderful to touch Itachi again.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Itachi asked. His plans on being hard to get was slowly going down the drain... together with the water and all his self restraints...

"I will first kiss you..." Hidan whispered. "Oh yeah? Where?" Itachi asked as he sucked in a great deal of air as Hidan's hand ran past his navel.

"Here..." Hidan replied as he planted a kiss on Itachi's nape. "And then?" Itachi asked. He can feel Hidan smiling against his skin.

"Another one here..." HIdan whispered as he kissed the junction between Itachi's neck and shoulder. He then let his tongue out and licked a small trail on over the heated skin.

"What else do you have in mind?" Itachi asked sweetly. Hidan's hands roamed from his navel towards Itachi's chest. His fingers were so light as they moved lazily around. Every time Hidan's finger touched a skin, it burmed deliciously that even the running water could not extinguish.

Itachi closed his eyes. A low groan slowly escaped his lips as Hidan's fingers decided to tease his nipples, caressing them lightly and softly pinching them. Itachi's cock was weeping with need. He wanted Hidan to touch him there, but his pride was stopping him from voicing out what he wanted.

"You smell so good Itachi..." Hidan groaned. Hearing Hidan groan was one of the few pleasures that he enjoyed hearing. Itachi knew he had to give in to his carnal desires. He was impatient and he missed Hidan so much that he didn't have any patience for forelay and such. He grabbed Hidan's hands and placed them on his cock. Words were not needed for that move.

"Hidan..." Itachi gasped as Hidan encricled his hands around his throbbing erection, moving his hand to and fro. He felt Hidan's teeth run against the side of his neck, accompanied by his tongue.

"Does it feel good Itachi? Did you touch yourself while I was away?" the silver-haired man asked with a low growl.

"Hah... I don't touch... ungh... Hidan!" Itachi exclaimed as Hidan began to fondle his jewels and slowly pump him with his other hand. Itachi had to lean forward a bit and placed both of his hands on the tiled wall for support.

"Are you still pissed my darling?" Hidan asked seductively. Itachi shook his head "No.. quit playing and fuck me now!" he said in between gasps and gritted teeth.

"So impatient..." Hidan said as he chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Itachi's neck with a smile.

Itachi knew he had lost it. He have so many plans on how to get even but all were useless now. For everytime he was with Hidan, the world becomes worry-free. There was nothing negative... nothing... just pure bliss... Just Hidan. And he felt complete with just that.

Hidan gently pushed him closer to the wall, his hands went to his hips and steadied him. The shower have been on all the time. Wet as they are, the cold never seemed to take its clutches on them.

"Hidan...stop..." Itachi groaned as he felt Hidan insert a finger in him. "I don't want to hurt you..." the man insisted. Itachi stomped his foot, making Hidan smile as he removed his finger.

"You are hurting me like hell by making me wait. I can't wait anymore! Fuck Hidan! Fuck me now!" Itachi exclaimed, raising his ass a bit - touching Hidan's monstrosity with his ass cheeks.

Hidan closed his eyes, savoring the delicious feel of Itachi's demands. He loved it when Itachi becomes impatient and demanding.

"Hidan... please..." Itachi pleaded.

Now who was he to not give in to his lover's demands. He rested his forehead on Itachi's nape, the position allowed him to clearly see his cock poking against Itachi creamy ass. Just that sight was enough to make his mouth water. He didn't need more coaxing... none at all...

"Hidan!" Itachi exclaimed. He expected the intrusion, but oh the real thing made him gasp in surprise. Hidan was holding him open as he watched his angered member disappear inside the tight heat.

He didn't want to blink... hearing Itachi's sexy whimpers, seeing himself fuck Itachi and feeling the tight heat eat him whole burned Hidan's senses to the core. It was always like this... sex with Itachi was an experience to die for... every sense was triggered... every cell in his body were awakened... alert... alive and enthusiastic!

He continued to thrust in and out... slowly at first, allowing Itachi to adjust himself with his size. Itachi started to moan.

Hidan held on to his hips this time, pushing and pulling with a speed he knew Itachi appreciated... pulling him closer, allowing him to meet each thrust.

"Hah! Hidan... " Itachi gasped loudly.

The bathroom started to get filled with sounds of wet skin slapping... heavy grunts and sexy gasps.

"Harder Hidan..." Itachi demanded. Hidan felt Itachi squeezing him... He bit his lower lip. Fuck! That felt good... Itachi moved a bit, he looked like fidgeting Hidan realized that he was pressing Itachi too hard on the wall. So he decided to move and give his lover space... but then he felt something that surprised him.

He felt Itachi's slender fingers touching his balls. Itachi's hand was in between his legs and due to their closeness, it was easy for Itachi to reach for him.

Breathing heavily, face and chest on the wall, one hand supporting his body from getting crushed on the wall from the pounding and one hand teasing him... Hidan had to comment that Itachi was simply amazing.

"You little tease..." Hidan growled. He pushed himself in, pulled out right away and pushed himself back in... the intensity of each thrust made Itachi's body slam against the wall.

"Hah! Hidan!" Itachi grunted. He loved getting pounded when Hidan was trying his best not to hurt him. He loved seeing and feeling Hidan trying so hard to restrain himself. They were the same... both loved teasing the other senseless.

Hdian was starting to get rough, impaling him harder. Itachi had to stop touching Hidan's balls, he needed both hands on the wall now or else he will fall over... both of them will fall over. His knees started to wobble the moment Hidan's cock brushed against his sweet spot.

"Ah!" he screamed as he threw his head back. Hidan held on his hips, kept the angle that way and pounded... pounded hard and fast... making the head of his erection kiss the delightful mass of nerves over and over...

Hidan was gasping for air... he can feel himself at the verge of his release. Itachi's ass was clamping him hard, biting his cock and squeezing the living daylights out of his system. He missed this... he missed everything with Itachi on it!

"Hidan!" Itachi shouted in ecstasy. Hidan hugged Itachi tightly from behind "Itachi!" he exhaled loudly as his head fell on Itachi's shoulder. He trembled as he emptied himself inside Itachi.

They remained silent for a few minutes, the cold water keeping them awake. Bodies tired but glowed with fulfillment. Hidan moved and kissed Itachi's nape once more and slowly pulled himself out.

He wrapped his arms aorund Itachi and nuzzled his face on near Itachi's neck "I love you Itachi..." the man whispered.

Itachi smiled and closed his eyes. Everytime Hidan tells him that, it never fails to make him feel that he is the luckiest man alive.

He turned around to face his lover. Looking into the beautiful magenta eyes, Itachi smiled "I love you too Hidan..." as he moved and planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

"Are you done showering?" Hidan asked.

"I think I can take a serious one later..." Itachi chuckled.

Hidan turned the water off and gently led Itachi out of the bathroom. The raven followed wondering what Hidan was up to. His lover was giving him this weird smile.

Definitely another surprise... he just knew Hidan had another surprise for him.

Hidan got a towel and wrapped it around Itachi. He made the raven sit on the bed. Itachi followed without any fuss. He covered himself as well.

He hunted for his bag, passing over the scattered clothes on the floor "That eager?" Itachi chuckled making Hidan blush lightly over that comment.

Hidan got opened his bag and retrieved a red velvet bag. He handed it to Itachi and waited, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he gently shook the bag.

"Open it..." Hidan stated grinning.

Itachi pulled the string and opened the bag. Itachi took a peek and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Hidan, I..." he said in a small voice, hoping tears won't start welling on his eyes.

He placed the bag down, got up and pulled Hidan into a kiss.

"I love you so much, Hidan..." Itachi said as their lips touched.

"Hmnn, you know that I love you too..." Hidan answered as he gently nibbled Itachi's lower lip.

"Don't go away anymore... stay... for good..." Itachi begged as their hands started to roam about.

"We'll talk about that later..." Hidan said huskily.

"Yes, later..." Itachi agreed and threw his arms around Hidan, bringing him down to the softness of their bed.

They surrendered back into a world only known to both of them.

They had all the time to talk about their plans later...

Momentarily forgotten, the velvet bag lay quietly proud beside the lovers...

... its contents peeking... shinning... glittering... a symbol of love and promise.. encircled with Amethyst and Rubies...

Hidan and Itachi, bound with love and promise... Hidan and Itachi, together, as one...

**The End**

* * *

Finally done... Thank you so much for reading everyone!

Meti, I hope you are well now... talk to you the soonest... 3


End file.
